Keeping Sam's promise
by aileefan101
Summary: UPDATED!This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please cut me some slack: It is an AR story about the events in 3x01, focusing on Sam and Jules....Review please!
1. Chapter 1

"Sam!" Jules' scream pierced the air as she saw the explosion. The entire team froze for what seemed like hours, but was more like seconds. Then they jumped into action. Jules ran towards Sam, with Ed and Greg close behind. The smoke was billowing and debris was everywhere. Jules was screaming for Sam, desperately searching for him. Ed and Greg were trying to calm Jules, begging her to get out of the smoke, so it wouldn't harm the baby. Jules was heedless to their warning; her only focus was on finding the man she loved, the father of her child. Pushing their grief aside, the two men grabbed Jules, intent on pulling her to safety. Jules would have none of it; she was fighting them every step of the way.

"Jules! He's gone. You can't help him now." Ed told the disbelieving woman. "Jules, you know he would want you to take care of yourself and the baby. The two of you meant everything to him." Greg spoke quietly. "Don't dishonor Sam's life by putting your baby's life in jeopardy."

Hearing those words, made it real to Jules; her legs suddenly gave out, and she started to sob. Ed and Greg caught her before she fell, and gently eased Jules to the ground holding her as she cried heartbroken. "He can't be gone! He just can't be….." sobbed Jules, with uncontrollable grief. By this time the rest of the team had made their way over and stood in a mini circle around the guys holding Jules. In the background firefighters and other policemen were on the scene, but this team was blind to everything but their grief and pain.

After what seemed like hours, Jules sobs subsided, leaving her silent and numb. The guys knew it was time to get their pregnant teammate away from the scene and the danger it could present to her unborn child. They tried to get Jules to stand, but she was almost catatonic; so Ed scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the trucks, followed by the rest of the team. Gently placing her in the truck, Ed turned to the rest of the guys, "We need to take her to the hospital to get the baby checked out, and she shouldn't be alone. But we also need to take care of the situation here." There was a moment of silence as they thought about Sam and watched a catatonic Jules just stare ahead in the van.

Lou spoke up, "Spike and I can handle the paperwork and talking to IAB, right now our focus needs to be on taking care of Jules and the baby, like Sam asked us to. They have to be our main priority."

"Well said Lou. We will honor Sam's life by respecting his wishes-Jules comes first. This is going to destroy her. It is going to take all of her strength to make it through this. She needs us now, and we can't let our grief consume us. We lost a good man today, a brother, but we can't lose sight of the future. His legacy lives on in all of us, and most of all in Jules and their child. So let's focus on honoring his life by being there for Jules and the baby." Said Greg, his sadness creeping into his voice.

"For Sam." Echoed Spike, Wordy, and Ed.

"Wordy, call Sam's parents. Tell them what happened. Greg and I will take Jules to the hospital and stay with her. She shouldn't be alone right now, so one of us needs to be with her." Instructed Ed. With that, the team broke apart and went their separate ways, each channeling their own pain, putting it aside to focus on the tasks at hand.


	2. What's Wrong with Jules?

_*Flashback_*

Jules came in, looking exhausted. "Hey boys." She called wearily. "Ooooh looks like someone had a late night!" Spike called. "Sam! Did you keep her up all night?" Asked Lou jokingly. "That's disgusting." Ed said, shaking his head to get the mental image out of his head. "Shut up. What we do outside of this place is none of your business!" Sam shot back. "Oh Samtastic, but it is…," teased Lou.

"All right people, could we get a little focus here, please?" Greg asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What goin' on today Sarge?" questioned Wordy, walking through the door to join the rest of his team. "Some training exercises to get ready for that big competition with Team Three." Replied Greg. "And we are going to kick some-Jules what the hell are you doing?" said Ed as he was interrupted as Jules ran to the garbage can and threw up.

"Eeewww!" exclaimed Spike and Lou. Everyone just stared at Jules as she wiped her mouth and went back to her seat.

"Jules, are you okay?" asked Sam, worry showing in his eyes. "Yeah, its just a bug," Jules replied, shaking her head to clear a wave of dizziness.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should see a doctor….it could be the flu." Said Wordy, scooting his chair away from Jules. "I'm fine," Jules said, "it's just a virus!"

"Okay, to back to what I was saying before Jules puked, lady and gentlemen, we are going to kick Team Three's ass. No question about it. We are the best and everyone else needs to know it." Smirked Ed, glancing around the room.

"Wait, so we're training for a training exercise?" Spike questioned incredulously.

"Yep, because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Mr. Scarletti." Ed said, giving Spike a pat on the back.

"Alright guys let's go!" yelled Wordy "And girl!" added Sam, shooting a look at Jules. But Jules was struggling to keep her breakfast down, a battle that she lost. She ran to the garbage and threw up again. "Oh God. Kill me now," Jules said pitifully, wiping her mouth with a napkin Greg handed her. All of the guys were watching her, with worry apparent in their eyes-it wasn't like Jules to be sick. "Jules? Why don't you take the day off and get some rest?" Greg insisted looking into Jules' pale and tired face. "That's an order" said Greg firmly, cutting off Jules' protests.

Lou, Wordy, Spike, and Ed headed out to gear up, but Sam lagged behind. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked Jules. "I'll be fine. I'm just gonna go home and sleep this bug off." Said Jules, fatigue showing in her face. But despite her insistence that it was a bug, Jules had a feeling that her nausea, dizziness, and fatigue was due to something else.

On the way back to her house, Jules swung by a drug store picking up some pregnancy tests. Upon arriving home, Jules ran up to the bathroom with a jug of orange juice, and go started confirming her suspicions. "Please, please, please God, don't let this be what I think it is…." Jules pleaded with God. Staring at the little pink plus sign on the test, Jules swore and sank down onto the toilet seat. "Crap." She whispered, letting the news sink in.


	3. Is the baby okay?

**So I don't like this chapter very much, it didn't come out the way I wanted it to-nothing really fits together…Oh well. Rate and Review Please!!!!!!!!**

"Do you think the baby's okay? She's in shock, and that along with the smoke inhalation cannot be good for either one of them." Ed asked Greg worriedly. He was watching Jules stare straight ahead unfocused.

Greg kept his eyes on the road, sparing one glance in the rearview mirror to look at Jules, replied, "All I can say is that I am praying that baby is still safe inside Jules. That little one is going to be the rock to keep her and Sam's parents going."

"Oh God please…." whispered Ed as Greg screeched the SUV to a stop in the hospital parking lot. "You grab Jules. I'll run ahead and let them know we're coming." Greg said, already heading for the hospital entrance. Instead of replying, knowing Greg was already on his way inside, Ed jumped out of his seat, and whipped open the back seat door.

"Come 'ere Jules, we're gonna get you some help. It's gonna be okay." Ed said consolingly to Jules and he wrapped his arms around her and gently lifted her up. Jules remained emotionless, a statue. Carrying Jules, Ed walked quickly across the parking lot, wanting to get Jules to a doctor as soon as possible.

"Is this Julianna Callaghan?" asked a nurse upon Ed reaching the hospital entrance. "Yeah, are they gonna be alright?" Ed questioned the nurse, shooting a scared look at Jules.

"Let's just wait and see what the ultrasound has to tell us." Answered the nurse, as she lead Ed, Greg and Jules to a hospital room. Ed softly laid Jules down on the bed, where she laid quietly, almost like she was numb.

"Okay Julianna, let's take a look at your baby," said the nurse, spreading goop on Jules' bare, slightly rounded stomach. She began to move the ultrasound machine around on Jule's stomach until an image of the baby appeared on the screen.

"Is my baby okay?" Jules asked quietly, the first words she had spoken since she broke down in Ed's arms. Greg and Ed, who were each holding one of Jules' hands watched the nurse's face anxiously, looking for any sign of alarm.

"Your baby looks perfectly healthy, and is right on schedule for 12 weeks, Julianna." Replied the nurse softly.

Greg and Ed breathed a sigh of relief; so far they were keeping Sam's promise…..both mother and baby were healthy.

"Here's you go Julianna," said the nurse, handing Jules the sonogram picture, "I'll give you some time." Jules took the picture and just stared at it.

The nurse came over to the guys and said, " Right now they are both doing well, but that might not last. From what you have told me, Julianna had a great shock today, not to mention health risks to both her and her baby. A word of caution, stay with her. Don't let her be alone right now, cause the reality of what has happened hasn't sunk in yet, and when it does, I am worried about what it will do to the baby." That said, the nurse exited the room, softly shutting the door behind her.

Greg and Ed watched Jules, silently thanking God for saving the baby, but knowing it was going to be a long road ahead. They continued to watch as Jules slowly rubbed her stomach protectively, with silent tears streaming down her face.


	4. Say what?

**I know this is short, but I wrote it right before class…..Review please!! It makes me update faster******

_*Flashback*_

"Hey, Sam. Can we talk?" Jules asked quietly, coming into the guys' locker room. "Sure….is everything okay?" he questioned cautiously. "I meant somewhere private-do you want to come over for a bit?"

"Um, yeah…." Said Sam concerned, having no idea what was going on with Jules. They were still friendly, but it hadn't been the same since they had broken up a month and a half ago. They didn't hang out anymore just the two of them, which made his suspicious. "I'll follow you home on my bike."

"Kay, see you there." Replied Jules. Driving to her house, Jules had no idea how she was going to tell Sam that she was pregnant. No, that they were pregnant. She hadn't even really accepted that she was carrying a little person yet, so how the hell was she going to tell Sam? Not to mention the rest of the team……"I am so screwed….." Jules said to herself as she pulled into her driveway, Sam right behind her.

Jules decided against going inside, that made it seem too personal, like they were a couple again. So instead, they sat on Jules's front steps. "Jules, this isn't like you. What is going on?" asked Sam, worry showing in his eyes.

Jules hesitated, "Sam, I don't know how to tell you this…..I am just trying to accept this….I know this wasn't planned….I don't know how to say this…."

"Jules, you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong…. I swear no matter what it is, I will help you." Begged Sam, terrified, because he had never seen Jules so scared, not even when she was shot.

"Sam…………I'm pregnant."

Sam just stared at her, "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant Sam. I'm having your baby."


	5. Do it for me

**So I just wrote this in the car today…I'm not sure about it yet. I'm having issues making everything fit. Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!**

*2 Months since Sam's death*

"Hey Sam." Jules whispered as she kneeled at his grave. "I miss you so much. I think about you every day, but I know I can't just wallow in self pity-I have our baby girl to take care of... That's right Sam, you heard me, we going to have a daughter……I know I have to be strong her, and the fact that you would kick my butt if you saw me sinking into depression……the only reason I have gotten through these past couple of months is knowing I have our child to think of…….. "

_Flashback (Sam has stepped on the land mine, and the team knows it)_

Jules was standing next to Sam, her eyes locked with his. "Sam, it's going to be okay-Spike is going to come back and do this water transfer and everything is going to be fine." Said Jules steadily, as she attempted to put up a calm façade.

"I know babe. But you need to get away from me; you need to get out of the fall out zone. Not just for yourself but for the ba-"

"Sam!" Jules said sharply. They hadn't told anyone she was pregnant yet. Jules had wanted to be truly active in this last call before she told Greg. Jules knew once she told the team, she wouldn't be allowed to go out on calls-if she was allowed, it would just be to sit in the van and document the calls.

"Jules, I am not playing around! I am standing with my foot on a land mine, where at any second it could go off, killing us both. I'm not worried about me; I just need you to be safe."

Jules started to protest, but Sam cut her off, "If you won't do it for yourself or me, do it for the baby."

Hearing this announcement, the rest of the team froze. "Baby? Did he just say baby?" Said Ed stunned. He turned to look at Greg, who was staring at him, shocked. "Holy crap!" yelled Spike and Lou. "Did not see that coming…."whispered Wordy. They all turned and looked at Sam and Jules in astonishment. Jules had her eyes closed-she hadn't wanted it to come out like this. "Sam…."

"Don't Jules. They were going to find out anyways babe. It's better this way-no more secrets. Now you need to get out of here. Please, for me and for our child."

"No Sam. I'm not leaving you!" cried Jules, her eyes begging him not to make her go. By now, the rest of the guys were back in action. Ed and Lou had come up behind Jules, their intent to get her out of harm's way. They both knew it wasn't going to be easy-she would put up a fight. "Jules….he's right. You can't be here-you're pregnant." Said Ed quietly. "I am NOT leaving him." Jules stated.

"Jules, go. For me. I need to know that you and the baby are safe. It's the only way for me to concentrate." Begged Sam, his eyes met with Jules', pleading.

Jules stared at Sam, silent tears streaming down her face. "Okay….for you and our baby." Jules whispered her heart breaking. Even though she refused to acknowledge it, a part of her knew Sam wasn't going come out of this alive.

Jules put her forehead against his, and gave Sam a soft kiss. "I love you Jules. You and this baby are everything to me." Sam said, his voice catching at the end. "Sam, don't. You're going to be fine." "Even so, I just want you to know I love you and this kid," Sam whispered, stretching out his hand to place it on Jules' stomach. Team One had heard everything, and even Ed had gotten choked up.

"Now go. Lou, take her." Sam ordered softly. "C'mon Jules, you need to get out of here." Lou said, his eyes met Jules', filled with understanding. "I can't! I can't leave him!" Jules screamed.

Lou hesitated, shooting a look at Sam for direction. Sam nodded, and Lou grabbed Jules. He started to drag her away, but she was fighting him. He had his arms wrapped around her middle, but she was kicking her feet. Seeing the trouble Lou was having, Wordy ran out and grabbed Jules feet. Together they carried her back to the truck, each trying to calm her down.. Once they reached the truck, the fight vanished from Jules. She sagged in Lou's arms. She seemed to be whispering something, and when Lou made out the words, his heart broke….she was begging , "Please don't take him. Please, God…."

Meanwhile, Ed had approached Sam. He had no idea what to say to the man, but he knew he had to try something. The agony on Sam's face, as he watched Jules fight against the guys was like a knife through his heart. "It's okay buddy. We're gonna get you out of this."

"Ed, you don't have to placate me. We both know how this is going to end." Sam said calmly.

"Sam-" Ed started. "It's okay Ed. I need you to switch channels on the radio. I don't want Jules to hear this." Ed gave Sam a look, but complied, as did the other guys. "I know I'm not going to make it out of here. You know this." Sam said seeing Ed open his mouth, "There is no way to disable this mine. But I need you to promise me something. I need you to take care of Jules. Take care of Jules and the baby. She's terrified to be a mother Ed. I know she is gonna be an amazing mom, but she's gonna need some help. So I need you to promise me, no matter what, to be there for her. She is going to need all you guys to help her do this. Promise me that Ed." Said Sam, getting choked up at the end.

Ed, Greg, Lou, Wordy, and Spike paused, pain etched in all of their faces. "I promise," started Spike quietly, the other four quickly echoing his words.

"Okay then. I just needed to know that she was gonna be okay. And she will be with all of you behind her." Sam said sadly, but resigned. He knew what he had to do.

"Sam, we promise we'll take care of her. She's family. You know that." Promised Wordy. "We'll tell that baby every day what kind of man his father is. We will make sure that child knows you." Joined in Greg.

"Thank you. Ed, go. " Sam ordered. Ed was about to say something, but one look at Sam's face made him stop. Instead, he looked Sam straight in the eyes, and nodded. With that, Ed turned around and headed back to the safety of the trucks to be with the rest of his team. With every fiber of his being, he wanted to run back and get Sam out of there. But, he knew that wasn't an option. Instead, Ed swore to keep Sam's promise, and to fulfill it, Ed headed straight for Jules. Right as he reached her, Sam lifted his foot.


	6. I was alone!

**I wrote this when I should have been writing a paper for school******** I think it turned out pretty good. I wanted to show Team One being there for Jules, and how hard it has been for her. Let me know what you think-review please!**

The guys were sitting at the table in the conference room when they saw Jules walk into the SRU. Spike started to say something, but one look at Jules' face made him clamp his mouth shut. Jules headed into the room, and eased her sixth month pregnant self into a chair. Once she was settled in, she heaved out a huge sigh. Greg watched her, his heart aching for her, seeing the look of sadness on her face. "Jules, what wrong?" he asked gently.

"It's just…..I saw the baby on the sonogram today. And I was alone. I was alone! It's not fair-he should have been there! HE should have been there to see his baby!" cried Jules. "Oh, Jules…" Ed said, getting up from the table. He walked around and gave her a hug. Jules clung to him, burying her head in his shoulder. Ed held her as she cried, while the guys watched sympathetically. It had been two months since Sam's death, but it felt like just yesterday.

"Jules, it's going to be okay. I know how much you are hurting, but you're not alone. You have us….you are always going to have us." Greg said gently.

"You do not have to do this alone, Jules. Anytime you need someone, you can call any of us, and we will be there. You know that. We're your family. We love you, so whatever you need, just ask." Said Ed.

"I have another ultrasound in two weeks…would you go with me? " Jules asked softly. "Oooh, pick me!" chimed in Spike. "Oh boy….." joked Lou, "I think she wanted someone a little more manly there….I should go with her."

"Hey!" yelped Spike. "Ok, take it easy there you two. Wordy, you've done this multiple times-you wanna go with Jules?" Greg inquired.

"I'd love to. Is that alright with you, Jules?" replied Wordy. "That's perfect. Thanks you guys…..for everything." Said Jules. She meant every word. She had no idea how she would have made it through these past couple of months without them-they had been her rock. Jules knew she owed them so much. Her guys had put aside their own devastation to instead focus on Jules and the baby.

_Two weeks later_

"You ready for this Jules?" asked Wordy as they were waiting in the hospital exam room. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for coming Wordy. It's nice not to be alone." Jules said. "You are never alone Jules. Remember that." Wordy said gently, as the ultrasound technician came into the room. "Hi Julianna. Are you ready to see your baby?" She asked. "Always." Smiled Jules, comforted by having Wordy sitting next to her.

"Alrighty then." Said the technician, as she rubbed goop on Jules' bare stomach. Then she moved the ultrasound wand around until a picture of the baby came up on the screen. "Here we are Julianna. There is your baby." Jules smiled tearfully, as she stared at the moving image of her baby-her and Sam's baby. "Oh my God….that is so amazing." Murmured Wordy, mesmerized by the sight of Jules' baby. Still staring at her child, Jules' reached back and grabbed onto Wordy's hand.

"Did you want to know the sex then?" questioned the technician.

"Um, yeah. Yes, I want to know the sex of my baby." Decided Jules. "Okay then. Say hello to your baby girl Mommy." Said the technician, smiling.

"Baby girl? She's a girl?"

"Yep. A perfectly developing, healthy baby girl."

Jules smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. Wordy gave her hand a squeeze, watching as the technician printed out the sonogram of the baby. "Here you go. " said the technician as she exited the room.

Jules stared at the sonogram, whispering "My daughter." Just watching Jules being mesmerized by the sight of her daughter brought tears to Wordy's eyes. She wanted this little girl so much-she needed her. Wordy knew, as did the rest of Team One, that knowing she was carrying Sam's baby had been the only thing keeping Jules going the past couple of months.

He smiled as he watched Jules rubbing her six month belly, talking to her daughter. "I love you so much baby girl…you have no idea. Your daddy loves you too. I know he's watching over us from heaven."


	7. She's an active one

**So this didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but that's life. Review please! It makes me update sooner:P**

Jules gasped, "Oh!" putting her hand to her seventh month belly. Following her sharp intake of breath, came a volley of voices, "Jules! What's wrong?" "Is it the baby?" "What hurts?" Was that a contraction?"

All five of her guys ran over, firing questions. "Alright take it easy…….I just felt her kick….and believe me she can kick hard." Jules said lightly, laughing and how she had Team One at her beck and call. "Jeez!" commented Ed "Jules you can't do that….we thought you were in labor or something." Laughed Wordy, shaking his head. "Seriously Jules, you scared me…us. I meant us." Said Lou trying to sound like a macho man.

"Ooooh, can I feel?" asked Spike eagerly. Without even waiting for a response, he put his hand against Jules' stomach. "Wow! That is awesome! She's like a freakin' soccer player!" exclaimed Spike.

"Jeez Spike….take it easy. You're getting a little friendly there." Joked Jules, a big grin lighting up her face. "She's an active one all right. She keeps me up half the night, with all her moving around and kicking Mommy in the ribs." As Jules said this, Ed, Wordy, and Lou joined Spike's hand on Jules' stomach. They were all amazed as that little girl gave them a big thwack. Greg was focused on Jules' face, which he was relieved to see was smiling…her eyes were even sparkling again. The last time he had seen her truly happy like this was before Sam died. Light hearted, Greg went over and joined the rest of his smiling, and laughing team.

After several minutes, Jules attempted to ease her way up out of the chair she had been sitting in. "Need a hand?" Wordy asked, smiling. "I got it. I can get up on my own thank you very much." Snapped Jules, still struggling to stand. "Are you sure Jules? Cause you look like a…uh…like you need some help." Covered Lou. "Yeah face it Jules' you waddle." Stated Ed, as the rest of the guys tried to muffle their snorts of laughter. "I may be al little less graceful on my feet Ed, but I do NOT waddle." Shot back Jules, glaring at her friend. "You're right Jules," said Ed solemnly, "It's actually more of a teeter."

This time, Spike couldn't help it; he burst out laughing at the indignant look on Jules' face. "Okay, okay, settle down." Greg mediated, "Here you go Jules." Following these words, Greg put an arm under Jules' and helped her stand.

"Where are you goin?" inquired Spike, "you just got here!" "I'm not leaving….I have to uh, go to the bathroom." Replied Jules, shooting him an embarrassed look. "But you just went!" exclaimed Lou, baffled. "Hey!" yelped Jules indignantly, "Carrying an active baby girl is hard work; especially when she is pressing on your bladder!" That said, Jules' stalked off to the ladies locker room. "Wow…talk about hormonal…." Ed said laughing.

Once Jules was inside the bathroom, she was hit by a wave of dizziness. "What the…..." she whispered, "my baby," were the last words she uttered before she passed out, her pregnant body hitting the floor with a thud.

**Please don't scorpio me! I'm not sure which direction I want this to go….**


	8. Please God

**I'm so sorry this took me so long to get up!! I have been really busy with classes and homework! Plus I didn't know how I wanted this to end, and I'm still not sure, but here's what I have so far! I don't feel like this chapter was my best, 'cause it didn't seem to really flow, but let me know what you think. Review please!**

"Hey, Jules has been in there for awhile…." murmured Lou, after Jules still hadn't come out fifteen minutes later. "Oh God, what if she couldn't get up? She is getting pretty big!" chuckled Ed, laughing to himself. "I call not going in there!" commented Wordy, "cause that is a mental image I could definitely do without!"

"Guys, be nice. She _is_ seven months pregnant-you could cut her some slack." Greg chastised, "But she has been in there awhile...someone needs to go check on her, to make sure she's not …um…stuck?"

"I'll do it!" yelled Spike, high-tailing it into the Jules' locker room. "He seems way too happy to be doing that." Commented Wordy, smiling. "He's such a little girl…" Lou chuckled shaking his head at his best friend.

Spike had managed to get the door open, and he entered the locker room. "Jules? What's taking you so long? Do you need help getting up?" called Spike, walking into the room. His next sentence was cut short when he spotted an unconscious Jules collapsed on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her. "JULES!!!!" he screamed.

"What the hell?" Ed said, frowning. Without waiting for an answer, Team One sprinted to the locker room; their guts were telling them something was wrong-Spike wouldn't yell like that if it wasn't serious. The fact that he'd yelled Jules' terrified the guys. In the thirty seconds it took the guys to reach the locker room, Spike was begging Jules to wake up. "Jules, sweetie can you hear me? I need you wake up. Jules, please, I need you to answer me." Spike pleaded with his unconscious, pregnant, teammateRight at that moment, the rest of Team One burst into the room. Taking one look at Jules, Greg shouted, "Wordy call 911!" "On it boss!" replied Wordy, already pulling out his phone. "Oh my god…that's a lot of blood," whispered Lou staring at the blood surrounding Jules. Ed turned to Lou, his mouth wide open in shock, "Please let them be okay…" he murmured. Greg was kneeling next to Spike, checking Jules' vitals. "I'm no expert, but her pulse is very weak-where the hell is that ambulance?!" yelled Greg, his fear echoing in his voice. "Boss, they're two minutes out."

As if on cue, the paramedics ran into the room. "Get out the way!" snapped one of the paramedics, as they rushed to Jules' side. "Pulse is weak, massive blood loss-we gotta go!" said the paramedic urgently. The two lifted a limp Jules onto the stretcher, while her family watched anxiously. The paramedics wheeled her out of the SRU, with the team close behind. Without saying a word, Spike and Lou ran to get one of their trucks fired up. Right as the paramedics loaded Jules' into the ambulance, Lou and Spike pulled up in the truck. "Let's go." Shooting one last look at the van, Ed, Greg, and Wordy climbed in and followed the screaming ambulance.

The two vehicles screeched to a stop in from of the emergency entrance at the hospital, their sirens screaming. Jules was unloaded out of the ambulance, and rushed into the emergency room. The guys poured out of the van, and ran into the ER. "We have we got?" asked a doctor, meeting them at the doors. "28 week pregnant female, found collapsed in the bathroom. Oh and she's a cop." Replied one of the paramedics, as they read off Jules' vitals. "Alright, let's get her into the OR, stat. Page ultrasound and OB-gyn. Let's go people!" The team watched Jules be rolled away into the OR, fear etched onto their faces as they stared at Jules' pale, unconscious form.

Seconds passed, which turned into minutes, with no sign of the doctor. "What's taking so long?" Wordy wanted to know, as he focused on Ed, who was pacing back and forth. Spike was praying softly, "Please don't take her, God please, not Jules or that innocent little girl…please." Greg's head was pressed against a window, his eyes shut, and replaying the sight of Jules collapsed on the ground, with her own blood surrounding her. This image was intertwined with Sam's words, which were echoing in his mind, "Take care of her…You have to promise me you'll look after her and our baby…" Lou was sitting quietly, almost emotionless, except for the look of agony on his face.

Suddenly, the doctor pushed through the OR door, with a solemn look on his face. Immediately he was peppered with questions. "What's happening?" "Is it the baby?" "What's wrong with her?" "Whoa," he said, putting up a hand to stop the bombardment. "Jules has a condition called abruptio placenta," said the doctor. Wordy groaned, rubbing his hands on his face. "What? What's wrong, you know what this is?" Ed asked, panic showing in his fatherly features. "She's bleeding." Wordy said simply. Spike covered his mouth, as the doctor continued. "Yes, basically that's what it means. It's a sudden detachment of the placenta from the uterus. Right now Jules' is in shock from the loss of blood, and she's unconscious. Right now, we are working very hard to stabilize her." "What about the baby?" Greg asked quietly. "What's it doing to the baby?" echoed Ed. The doctor took a deep breath and replied, "It's compromising her blood and oxygen supply. As of this moment, both mother and daughter are extremely critical." That said, the doctor left them and went back into the OR.

"Oh God." Lou whispered, closing his eyes in a silent prayer. The rest of the team echoed his words, each making their own deal with God if he would just save Jules and the baby. Only Ed wasn't only praying to God; he was praying to Sam. "Sam, buddy, I know we promised to take care of Jules and your unborn daughter, and right now we failed at that. But, they need your help." Ed said the agony evident in his murmured words.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jules' doctor emerged from the OR. Team One took one look at his face, and braced themselves. "I'm so sorry," the doctor said quietly, "We did everything we could, but we lost her. She's gone….."

**Sorry to be so evil:P I will update as soon as I can!! Reviewing makes me go faster!**


	9. One team's heartbreak

**So I know last chapter was extremely cruel, and I am sorry! I wanted this to be dramatic….but I'm toying with the idea of writing an alternate ending-but I don't know….let me know what you think!**

"NO!" cried out Spike. Lou and Ed just stared at the doctor, disbelieving. "No, no. Jules' isn't dead." Wordy stated, refusing to believe the doctors words. Greg shut his eyes for a brief second, and opened them asking, "Which one, Jules' or her daughter?"

"Julianna Callaghan. We did everything we could, but she bled out. I'm so sorry." Said the doctor, as he watched the devastated team absorb the news. "She's not dead." Ed said, refusing to believe his friend was gone. Lou and Spike were both crying, silent tears streaming down their faces. "What-What about the baby?" asked Greg, struggling to maintain his composure. "She's in the NICU. She's almost two months premature, so her lungs aren't fully developed, which is her biggest problem. The next forty-eight hours are critical, but if she makes it through that there is a very good chance she will pull through." "I need to go check on her….again, I'm so sorry for your loss. With those words out, the doctor hurried down the hallway to check on Jules' daughter, and Sam's.

"This can't be happening," whispered Wordy, "Jules' can't be gone." Lou was hugging Greg, as if by gripping onto each other they could make the pain stop. Spike sank to the floor with his head in his hands. Ed punched the wall, his agony turned into anger. "God, how could you do this? How the hell could this happen?" he yelled raging at God, "It's not fair! We already lost same, now we have to lose Jules' too? And what about that little girl in there? Huh?! She's is innocent in all this, and now she's an orphan fighting for every breath." That said, it was like all of the anger vanished from Ed, and he started to cry heart-wrenching sobs that shook his body.

"Ed." Said Wordy quietly, walking up to his friend and giving him a tight hug. "We can't break down, not now. Not when that baby girl is fighting for her life. We have to hold it together for her. It's what Sam and Jules' would want. You know that." Wordy spoke to the entire team, getting a little choked up at the end. "He's right." Spoke Spike, as he lifted his head up. "We have to do this, for Sam, for Jules, and most of all for that baby."

The words finally sinking in, Team One pulled themselves together, because they heard the truth in Wordy and Spike's words. They couldn't break down; it would be dishonoring Sam and Jules. Instead, they would put all of their energy into taking care of and protecting their daughter. Realizing this, Team One made their way up to the NICU, to focus their energy on baby girl Braddock.

Upon reaching the NICU, they stared at the baby girl through the glass, each man using the time to pull themselves together. "Look at her." Smiled Spike through his tears, "She's a beauty just like her mom." "Yeah she is and she's gonna be a fighter. I can see it in her eyes; she's definitely got Jules' spirit." Lou said, brushing aside the pain that came with saying Jules' name. "She's going to pull through this. I know she will." Wordy said, confident in the little girl's ability to survive. "She's gonna make it." Ed said, staring at her, "With a mom like Jules' and a dad like Sam, God knows this kid is a survivor."

No sooner had Ed uttered those words, when her monitors went off. "CODE BLUE!" yelled the nurse in the NICU, rushing to the baby's side. A doctor burst into the room, bringing a crash cart with him. The team watched helplessly as the doctor prepared to shock the baby girl's chest. "Charge to 200!" ordered the doctor as he pushed the paddles to baby Braddock's chest. Team One watched heartbroken and terrified as the little girl's body remained motionless.

**Please don't scorpio me! With this one, I was trying to show the team's grief at losing Jules-not sure if I captured it correctly, but this is what I had so….Review please! I'll update as soon as I can, and reviews always encourage me to go faster:P**


	10. A fight to live

**Okay, so I know I am a horrible person for that last chapter…..sorry! **

Team One stared at the scene unfolding in the NICU. Again, the doctor charged the paddles and pressed them to the little girl's chest. "No...No no no!" cried Lou, as he watched a flat line continue across the monitor attached to the baby. "This can't be happening." Whispered Wordy, as he stared at the monitor, thinking maybe if he glared at it enough it would start baby girl Braddock's heart again. Lou, Ed, and Greg stared, emotionless, willing their SRU baby to fight. The doctor shocked her again, with no response; he paused and looked at his watch. "Time of death, 2:32 p.m." he said softly, as he looked sadly upon the baby girl's body.

**I know, I know I'm evil……..I know this is extremely short, but I just wanted to put this out there before I started the next chapter. I know…and should I do an alternate ending? Review please and let me know what you think!**


	11. She's a fighter

**So I know that was evil:P **

Team One was in shock as they stared through the NICU window. Sam and Jules' daughter couldn't be dead. They couldn't lose her too. Wordy tilted his head to the heavens, with his eyes closed tight, wondering why this was happening. The rest of the team was still looking in the NICU, in various stages of shock and disbelief.

Seconds after calling the time of death, the doctor glanced out the window to see the agonized expressions of the men that made up Team One of the SRU. They could deal with any situation, but the loss their teammates were ripping them to pieces. How the hell was he supposed to tell them about the baby's death? The doctor started in the direction of the door, to go break the devastating news, when all a sudden the nurse cried out, "Doctor!"

A _beep beep_ was being resonated from the heart monitor. Racing back, the doctor realized that the little girl's heart was beating again. "How-what?" he wondered in disbelief. "Oh my god-guys!" Spike yelled. "She's back!" "The baby is alive!" echoed the other guy's voices cheered simultaneously.

The doctor just stared at the little girl. "Wow…this little one is a fighter. Her vitals are good, her heart's beating strong, and she's breathing on her own. She's a miracle. A true miracle." Said the doctor, his amazement showing through his voice. "Now, I'm going to go tell those guys the good news." That said, he pushed open the door of the NICU and went out to greet Team One with a huge smile on his face.

Ed, Spike, Wordy, Lou, and Greg tore their eyes away from the baby and turned to look at the doctor, with expressions of hope written all over them. "She's back. I can't explain it, but as of this moment, that little girl is going to make it. She's a survivor, a fighter. Honestly she's a miracle. And barring any further complications, I would say she can go home in about two days." The doctor said smiling.

"She's really going to be okay?" Greg asked relieved, speaking for the rest of team. "Yes. I don't see any reason why she shouldn't be the healthiest baby girl in a few weeks." Saying that, the doctor left to give the team some time with their baby.

"She is okay. She's really okay." Repeated Lou, a smile lighting up his face. Wordy and Greg were giving each other hugs, and Spike was thanking god for saving their girl. Ed was talking to the nurse, to see if they could get in to see the baby. His conversation finished, Ed turned around to the guys, with a huge grin on his face. "Let's go see our little girl."

**So did this make it better? Do you forgive me? I working on the next chapter now. Review please!**


	12. Welcome to the world

**Glad I'm not on a hit list anymore! Hope you feel better now:D Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day, and make me write faster******

"Hey there beautiful…." Ed said, smiling as he looked at the baby. "HI KIDDO!" cheered Spike loudly as he smiled goofily at the baby. "Spike! It's a nursery-you need to be quiet." Chastised Greg, as he shook his head at Spike. "Wow, look at those eyes!" exclaimed Lou, mesmerized by their girl's green eyes. "Can we say Sam?" Wordy asked, as he started into her eyes. "Because those are definitely Sam's eyes. Who's a little princess huh? Who's our little angel?" Wordy cooed.

"Geez, if Jules' heard you like that towards her daughter, she'd kick your ass." Spike chuckled, as he moved his finger around, with the baby's hand gripped onto it. "The kid's got a point," Ed said smirking, "Jules' would not be happy if her daughter was a girly girl and couldn't a guy's butt…." Team One burst out laughing, as they pictured Jules' reaction.

Their laughter was ended pretty quickly when they were brought back to reality. Jules' would never get to laugh as she watched her little girl take down a boy. She would never get to coo over her daughter, or help her tie her shoes. Jules' was gone, and so was Sam.

"Hey! I know we lost Sam, and we just lost Jules, but we don't get to break down. We owe it to them to be strong for this little baby girl-their daughter. We all know that is what they would want. SO let's pour all of our energy into being there for this kid. Okay?" Said Greg, pulling his team out of their depressed moods. "For starters, we need to talk to Sam and Jules' parents when they get here. I had Winnie call them when we brought Jules' in. Jules' family knows about her, death," Greg said, struggling over those last few words, "and everyone needs to see the baby."

"What's going to happen to her?" Lou asked, as he stared at the baby as her eyes started to close. "I don't know." Greg replied, "Both families have equal claim to her, now that both of her parents are dead. I'd really like to know if Jules' had a will…."

A nurse entered the room, "Excuse me, but visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You can come back tomorrow." "Um, okay, we'll just say goodbye." Said Spike, as he hung his head over the incubator the baby was in. One by one the team said goodbye to their baby girl. "We'll be back tomorrow sweetie. " Promised Spike, as he rubbed his hand over the incubator. "See ya later mini Jules'" Lou murmured, giving her hand a squeeze. "Bye our little SRU baby." Said Wordy softly. Greg smiled, "Hey kiddo, we'll be back before you know it." The team left the room as they said their goodbyes, until only Ed was left. "Hey beautiful. I know we promised your mom and dad a lot of things, that we didn't necessarily make good on, but I promise you, we are never going to leave you. But we need you to do something for us. We need you to fight and get stronger so we can keep those promises to your parents okay? Just know we all love you-sleep tight little angel." Whispered Ed, as he gave the baby girl's hand a kiss.

**See, things are getting better! Review please!**


	13. One last farewell

**So I don't like this one very much-it didn't come out right. Oh well, move on and focus on next chapter.**

**Song is Address in the Stars by Caitlin and Will**

* Several days later-Jules' funeral*

An immense crowd, full of cops, had gathered for the funeral of Constable Julianna Callaghan. Team One was in the front row, alongside Jules' father and brothers, and Sam's parents were in the row behind them. Jules' family had been devastated by her loss, and the only thing keeping them going was Jules' daughter, and the same was with Sam's parents. The pastor just finished speaking, and was inviting anyone in the crowd to get up and say a few words about Jules. Shooting a look at his team, Greg stood up and made his way over to Jules' grave.

_I stumbled across your picture today  
I could barely breath  
The moment stopped me cold,  
Grabbed me like a thief.  
I dialed your number, but you wouldn't be there  
I knew the whole time, but it's still not fair  
I just wanted to hear your voice,  
I just needed to hear your voice._

"I knew Jules' for many years; she was like a daughter to me. I don't think I will ever another person like her-she was so driven to protect and to serve, she lived for her job. Julianna Callaghan was all about making a difference and saving lives. She was not only one of the strongest, toughest people I have ever had the privilege to know, but also one of the most caring. Three days ago, we lost not only an amazing cop, but also a friend, and a family member," Greg said, fighting to keep his emotions in check, "the only reason I can go on, is knowing it is what Jules' would want. She was so full of life, and she'd want that for us, and for her daughter. I will end with this; Jules, we love and miss you. You will never be forgotten." Greg said as he got choked up at the end.

The crowd of mourners were fighting back tears, but Team One especially felt Greg's words, and they couldn't have said it better themselves. Jules' father, silent tears streaming down his face at the loss of his little girl, stopped Greg as he went to go back to his seat, and swept him into a hug.

The two men hugged out their grief at losing their daughter, but they knew Jules' would kick their asses if she saw them carrying on like this. She would want them to hold it together to be strong for her baby girl. So, with that thought in both of their minds, the two men pulled apart and gave each other a nod. Jules' dad, Mike, sank back into his chair, next to his sons, while Greg went to his sit with his devastated team.

After the service, Team One went to Jules' grave and said their final goodbyes; each man fighting back tears. They all felt like a piece of them was missing-there was a void in their heart, left by the deaths of Sam and Jules. Ed, Wordy, Lou, Spike and Greg knew they would fill the void by pouring all of their pain and anger at the loss of their teammates into looking after their daughter. With that last thought on everyone's mind, they said a final, heartbreaking farewell to Jules', knowing their Team would never be the same again.

_What do I do with all I need to say  
So much I wanna tell you everyday  
Oh it breaks my heart,  
I cry these tears in the dark  
I write these letters to you,  
But they get lost in the blue,  
'Cause there's no address in the stars._

**REVIEW please!**


	14. A war is starting

*Several days after Jules' funeral*

Team One was meeting Sam's parents, General and Adela Braddock, along with Jules' father, Mike, and her four brothers, Lukas, Tony, Adam, and Ethan in a conference room at the hospital. "Boss, what are we doin' here?" Lou questioned as Team One walked into the room together. "We need to discuss arrangement for the baby…..like who's going to raise her." Replied Greg, worry resonating through his voice, "A lawyer will also be coming to reveal the contents of Jules' will." Pain flashed through the eyes of Team One, as they thought about their fallen teammate.

At that moment, the Callaghan clan entered the room and took their seats alongside Team One. Following the Callaghans, came the General and his wife, with the lawyer, Aidan Anderson, close at their heels. Once everyone was seated, the lawyer began to speak, "We are all here today to discuss the will of Julianna Callaghan. Now, I was with Julianna when she wrote it, so I know everything that she wanted in it. The issue we are here to discuss today, however, who will raise her daughter."

At this point, General Braddock cut in, "There is no question about who will raise her. She is a Braddock, therefore she will be raised as one. My wife and I will take custody of the child." "Excuse me?" Mike Callaghan asked indignantly, "You aren't just going to take my granddaughter away from me. There is a huge question about who will be the best parents to that little girl, and it will _not_ be you. I want the baby to be raised by whoever Jules' wanted her to be raised by."

Greg was watching the heated exchange with concern. A situation like this was going to present a happy living situation for Sam and Jules' daughter. Before it could go any further, Anderson interrupted, "Pardon me, but I believe Julianna's will holds the final outcome as to who will take the baby home and be her legal guardians." "I will take my grandchild home!" ordered the General. "No you won't," spoke up Ed, "because I don't believe for a second, that Jules' would want her baby girl raised by you. Not after everything that happened between you and Sam. She would NEVER condone that." "What occurred between me and my son is none of your business. " Spit out the General, "This is about who will present the child with the best living situation, wealth and opportunity."

"Living situation? This isn't a formal agreement-it's about who is best suited to be that baby girl's parents!" exclaimed Spike, outraged at how Sam's father was talking about Sam and the baby.

Trying to prevent an argument from breaking out, Anderson once again interrupted, "General Braddock, I can tell you this. Julianna Callaghan stated in her will, under no uncertain terms, will you be granted custody of her daughter. She has asked that the child be placed in the care of her family at the SRU's Team One. "

"NO!" the General shouted, rage turning his face into a beet red. "They killed my son! I will not let them take another Braddock."

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa. We did NOT kill Sam. He was killed by a bomb, not us. We did everything possible to save his life. " snarled Wordy. "And that little girl is not a piece of property General. She is a baby." Lou said indignantly.

"Alright, alright! Take it down a notch. This matter will not be solved today, " stated the lawyer, trying to ease the tensions, "As per her wishes, I will leave this matter into the hands of Team One, to decided who would be the best parents to her daughter. We will meet again in another week, to further discuss this matter." Team One nodded their heads in agreement, knowing they had a huge decision to make. The Callaghans sadly nodded as well, as quickly exited the room, before they lost control of their emotions that they had been hiding since Jules' death. The General slammed his chair and condemned Team One, "This isn't over. I will NEVER let you raise my grandchild. One of you being granted custody will happen over my dead body. " That said, he stormed out of the room, with his wife close behind him.

Team One stood up, united, and faced the swinging door. "This isn't going to be easy." Worried Greg, knowing that Sam's father wasn't going to give up without a fight. Ed answered him in a sad, but determine way, "This very well might start a war, but we will do it for that beautiful little girl, and for Jules and Sam. We owe it to them to fight for their daughter."

**So I don't know about this chapter. I didn't really come out the way I wanted it too. I wanted to show how Sam's dad wanted custody of the baby just because she was Braddock, not because he loved her. Whereas Team One, love her and want what is best….Oh well. REVIEW please!!!!!!!!!**


	15. I want to raise her

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make update fast. I know Sam's dad is a jerk, and I wanted it to be that way. After all the hints Sam dropped about him, this is how I imagined him to be. Anyways, this chapter seemed to come together much better than the other one.**

**Song is "We are One" from Lion King II:P**

*After the disastrous meeting about Jules' will"

Team One is once again, in the nursery with baby girl Braddock. "Hey little one….." cooed Lou to the baby, "Who's a pretty girl huh? Who's our little angel?" "What's gonna happen to her?" Spike asked worriedly as he gave the baby his finger hold onto. Wordy gently lifted the baby out, and cradled her in his arms, as he stated, "All I know is that we are not going to let Braddock take this little girl from us."

As Wordy, Spike, and Lou played with the baby, Ed pulled Greg aside. "Boss, I want to raise her with Sophie. Don't say no," Ed said quietly, seeing Greg open his mouth, "We already love her so much, and we have a good home for her to grow up in; a home filled with love, support, and family. "

Greg looked Ed straight in the eyes, searchingly. "I think you and Sophie would be the perfect parents to her, but have you talked this over with her? And we'd need to ask the team, but I think it's a wonderful idea." "Yeah, we've talked about it. Before we even knew about Jules' will, I brought it up with her. Soph wants to raise that little as our daughter, and she's already bonded with her during the hospital visits. We want to be her parents." "Okay. Let's talk it over with the guys." Saying that, Ed and Greg went back and joined Lou, Spike, and Wordy as they played with the baby.

"Check out that grip!" crowed Lou. Spike was struggling to get his finger loose from the baby's grip, but she wasn't having any of it. "Jeez Spike, a baby is stronger that you are!" Wordy said laughing. "Hey, this isn't just any baby though. This Sam and Jules' baby-which means she is incredibly stubborn, strong, and annoying because just like her mom, she can already beat me…..and she's only like a week old." Spike said incredulously. "That's just sad…." Teased Ed, chuckling. Spike finally got his finger loose, and looked at Ed. "You know what, you try to escape from this little girl's clutches…..it's no easy feat." He shot back. The guys burst out laughing at the baby's prowess.

"Hey, guys, she needs a name." Wordy said suddenly, once the laughter had quiet down, "We can't just keep calling her baby or kid. Did Jules' have any picked out?" A look of pain came over everyone's face at the mention of Jules, but Ed spoke up quietly, "Ascha. She picked out Ascha for her. Ascha Grace, after her mother."

"Ascha Grace Braddock." Wordy repeated, thinking it over. "I like it. It fits her." Lou added. "Whaddya think little princess? Huh? Are you Ascha Grace Braddock?" cooed Spike. The baby eyes flashed to Spike's face, "Ascha Grace Braddock it is," Greg chuckled, as he smiled at the baby girl.

"What were you two talking about over there, so secretively?" Lou asked, glancing from Greg to Ed. "I know we haven't really discussed the issue who will raise Ascha, but we might have a solution." Greg replied, as he shot a look at Ed. "Sophie and I talked it over, and we want to be Ascha's parents." Ed stated, as he looked at team members, waiting for their reactions. "We have a financially stable home, with two parents. Clark is old enough to babysit, and we are already in love with that little girl."

"You two are perfect!" chorused Lou and Spike in unison. "I agree." Smiled Wordy, "In any case, you're better than those two goons over there…." "HEY!" Spike yelped. "I would be an awesome dad!" "You live with your mother, Spike. And do you even know how to change a diaper?" Lou asked laughing. "Whoa! She's Italian okay…you just try and leave. And on the diaper front, how hard can it be?" Spike shot back indignantly. "Oh boy…." Ed said, "I can't wait for you to babysit."

"So are we all in agreement on this? Cause if we want to fight off the General, we need to prevent a united front-Ed and Sophie will be Ascha's parents." "Agreed!" chimed in Lou, Wordy, and Spike. "Thanks guys. Soph and I will be her primarily caregivers, but all of Team One will raise this little girl." Ed said a heartfelt smile upon his face.

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

With that knowledge running through Team One's head, Wordy walked over to Ed, and gently placed Ascha in his arms. Ed cradled the little girl, and placed a gentle kiss her forehead. "We are going to love you forever Ascha Grace Braddock-Lane."

**So what do you think of my decision for parents? Review please!**


	16. No way in hell

**So I have no idea if this is actually how legal proceedings how….probably not, but they are way too complicated for me to comprehend. This is my version******

*In the lawyer's office*

"What the hell is this?!" demanded General Braddock as he started at the document in front of him. "Sir, this the legal papers for Ed and Sophie Lane to be granted custody of the infant, Ascha Grace Braddock." Replied the lawyer, Aidan Anderson. "We have been over this numerous times. Julianna Callaghan's will named the members of Team One of the SRU as her daughter's legal guardians, with one man, being granted sole custody. Team One has decided Ascha Grace's parents are to be Ed and Sophie Lane. And, the Callaghans are in agreement with this decision."

"Well I'm not. I don't want my grandchild being raised by the people who killed my son." Spit out the General, "I can't imagine you would want that either." This last comment was directed towards Mike Callaghan and his sons.

"Team One was not responsible for Sam's death. He made his own choices that day, and he saved lives—which is what he wanted to do, it's the reason he joined the SRU. The same reason my daughter did." Mike Callaghan fired back. "We are in support Ed and Sophie raising Ascha, because it is what Jules' wanted. My daughter is dead, and the best way to honor her life, is to honor her wishes."

"My opinion doesn't count then does it?!"The general said scathingly. "No offense sir, but it is legally said and done. As soon as Ed and Sophie Lane sign these papers, Ascha will be released into their custody." Spoke Anderson, thoroughly exasperated by Braddock's attitude. It didn't help that his wife, Adela, didn't say a word. She was sitting next to her husband, meekly; it was almost as if he overshadowed her.

"Bull shit it is. It's not done until I say it is." At this exact moment, Ed and Sophie entered the room, followed by the rest of Team One. "Actually it is now that the Lanes have arrived. If you'll just sign here," instructed Anderson, pointing to a line on the paper, "and here, and here, then Ascha will become your daughter."

Sophie looked at Ed, took a deep breath, and together they began to sign the custody forms. "They can't just take my grandchild!" protested the General. "For the last time, get over yourself." Spike said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, she's not yours. Ascha is Sam and Jules' daughter, and now Ed and Sophie's." Lou stated, as Ed and Sophie signed the last of the custody papers. "She's ours." Smiled Sophie, her eyes lighting up. "Let's go bring out daughter home."

The Lanes stood up to leave, but Braddock blocked them. "Just so you know, this isn't over. I will be damned before you get your hands on that child." Then he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Adela looked helplessly after her husband. She didn't agree with what he was doing, but he was her husband. Everyone heard tires squeal as General Braddock peeled out of the parking lot. Adela Braddock's conflicting emotions flickered across her face, as she realized her husband had just left her there, stranded.

"Adela?" Greg asked softly, "Is everything alright?" "No, it's not. My son is dead, and now my husband wants to dishonor him and violate his wishes to raise Sam's daughter. He doesn't really care about her, just that she's a Braddock." The words just spilled out of Adela, "I don't want that for Ascha. I don't want her to be raised like Sam. I want better for her. I owe it to my son to protect his daughter."

Shocked at finally hearing her speak, Ed spoke up, "That's why we are doing this. Soph and I, we love Ascha with all of our hearts. We will protect her always, and love her." "So will we." Chimed in Spike, Lou, and Wordy. "This little girl is going to have a huge family to always look out for her."

"I know that, but my husband…..he's very powerful, and he sees you as the enemy. He will do anything to keep Ascha in the family-that's what scares me." Adela worried, wringing her hands together.

"He's not going to be able to lay a hand on that little girl." Said Ed, heading for the door. "Adela, would you like to meet Ascha? "asked Sophie, as she saw the pain in Sam's mother's eyes, "You can be there when we bring her home from the hospital. She should meet her grandma."

"I….I would love to." Shooting a soft smile at the woman, Sophie and Ed left the room and drove to the hospital.

"Let's go! I'll drive." Said Greg, as Lou and Spike raced towards their vehicle. Wordy, the gentleman that he was, slowed it down to help Adela Braddock into the truck. Greg got in, and then the truck headed to Ed and Sophie's home to get the house ready to welcome Ascha home.

"You ready for this?" Ed asked his wife while walking into the hospital. "Are you? We're not young like we were with Clark. Are you ready for getting up at midnight again?" teased Sophie, a grin lighting up her face. "Oh yeah…that's what Clark is for. The kid stays up half the night any way."

"Ed!" "I'm only kidding. Calm down." Laughed Ed, his eyes twinkling. "You are something else" Sophie rolled her eyes at her husband. "Okay, all joking put aside, you ready to become a mom again?" Ed said, scanning his wife's face for any signs of doubt. "Are you kidding me? I can't wait. So on that note let's go get our new daughter." Ed pushed open the door to the NICU, and made a beeline to Ascha's crib. "Where is she? Where the hell is our baby?!" Sophie cried out, as she and Ed stared at the empty crib.

**So, I'm going to add a little bit of action in here-this is for you uniquefreak! Where do you think the baby is? Thanks for all the reviews, and keep it up-they inspire me!!!**


	17. She's missing

**I know I haven't updated this in a long time, and I'm sorry! I have just been crazy busy and kind of lost the inspiration. But here goes nothing….**

"Where is our daughter?" Ed demanded as the doctor and two nurses came running down the hallway. "What are you talking about? Your baby is right-" the doctor broke off as he noticed the empty crib. "What on earth? Nurse Amelia where is Ascha Braddock-Lane?!"

"I…I don't know doctor, " Amelia stuttered, "She was just in her crib when I checked her about half an hour ago. I swear!"

"Call security-lock down the hospital. NOW!" barked Ed, springing into action. As the doctor made the call, reporting a missing baby, Ed turned to Sophie. Sophie was frozen in place, staring at the empty crib.

"Soph. Soph! Look at me." Ed turned Sophie's head so she was looking him in the eyes. "We're gonna find her okay? We're going to get our girl back." "Oh Ed," Sophie whispered as she stared into his eyes.

The moment was broken as security personnel swarmed onto the floor. "we need your security tapes for this floor." Ed demanded of the chief of security. "They're on their way." Replied the man, "we're going to find your baby. I promise." "Don't make a promise you can't keep." Said Ed, recalling the many times he'd made that exact promise, and failed to keep it. Holding Sophie's hand, Ed whipped out his phone and hit speed dial.

"Where the heck are you three?" Greg answered lightly, "We're ready to welcome our little SRU girl home!"

"Greg-Greg." Started Ed, unable to utter the heartbreaking words. "What's wrong Ed?" Greg said quickly, hearing the pain in his friend's voice.

"Ascha's missing Greg. She's gone." "How long?" Greg said, spring into action. He ran for the truck, with Spike, Lou, and Wordy hot on his heels.

"Within the last half hour. Someone took my daughter Greg. Someone took her!" yelled Ed. The shock of what had just happened finally getting to him.

"Ed, you gotta stay calm okay? You have to be strong for Ascha. You can't help her if you break down. We're on our way." Greg broke the connection as he peeled out of Ed's driveway. Ed dropped the phone back into his pocket and enveloped Sophie in a hug. All around them, security were busy sweeping the floor, and the chief was reviewing security tapes.

*********************************************************************

"Boss, what the hell is going on?" Wordy asked, concern evident in his voice. "Ascha's missing." Team One gasped, shock showing on their faces. "We've gotta find her Sarge." Spike stated. "We will find her," swore Wordy vehemently. Greg pushed his foot the floor, and hit the siren. The truck carrying Team One raced towards the hospital.

************************************************************************

"Sir, we got something." The Chief of security interrupted Ed and Sophie's hug. "Let's go Soph." Following the man, Sophie gripped Ed's hand, murmuring, "Please god…" The three entered the room the room and faced the tv. The chief hit the button to start the tape. Upon seeing the figure exiting the nursery carrying Ascha in his arms, Ed yelled "Son of a bitch!"

************************************************************************

In an isolated cabin, a man stood in the middle of a pink nusery, cradling a baby in his arms. "How's my girl? How's my beautiful granddaughter, Ascha Grace Braddock?"

**Heehee…I know a lot of you guys guess it, so good job! Review please!**


End file.
